


Night

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Series: Legend of the Prince [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Filk, Gen, Legend of the Prince, Russian Filk, Translations by Tel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first song of the Russian rock opera "Legend of the Prince", translated with audio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6225) by Творческая группа "Форкон". 



> Performed by Е. Адеев and Е. Медведев.
> 
> Translated by Tel, occasionally a bit loosely, with beta help from Philomytha and Bob Esty.

The opera begins in a portrait gallery, where portraits of the Prince's grandfather Serg, his great-grandfather Emperor Ezar, and Emperor Yuri Vorbarra are displayed. The Prince enters with a candle. 

[[direct audio link]](http://lavka.lib.ru/bujold/mp3/1-02%20night.mp3)

_The Prince:_  
  
The Residence is quiet in the night   
Our guests have at last departed   
I wander alone here in the dark  
In the company of family portraits

Why does this crazy idea keep me awake   
Troubling my mind, why did I listen   
During the ball, when that smiling man said to me  
Those strange, empty phrases...

_Courtier [the voice of Grishnov]:_

My prince, you have been foreordained from birth  
To be the mighty ruler of three planets   
And frankly I have often seen in you  
The spirit of your sire's noble father  
The resemblance is strikingly exact  
Serg is remembered by all Barrayarans  
A true aristocrat and champion   
Who bravely fell against the Escobarans

_The Prince:_

Hardly, I suspect, a compliment!  
To bring up that dark page of history  
For who can tell us now which of the legends  
Of Serg bear the slightest hint of truth 

And still the Residence is quiet in the night  
Silent darkness shrouds the rows of Imperial portraits  
Can I ever learn the truth, when it's now  
Like the poem long forgotten by the poet?

Well! To continue with this nonsense   
I salute you, Emperors of old!


End file.
